Best Friend, Enemy or Love
by FujoFuji
Summary: Sebuah pilihan yang harus dipilih antara persahabatan, permusuhan dan cinta yang akan mengubah hidup mereka semua. Dan sebuah rahasia yang akan terungkap satu-persatu. Rahasia yang dimiliki Kai, Sehun, Kris,Tao, bahkan orang tua mereka. Terinspirasi dari "School 2013" KaiHun/KrisHun/KrisTao/ChanBaek/SuDo...
1. Prolog

**Best Friend, Enemy, or Love**

Rate : T

Genre : Frienship-Romance-Family

Warning : Fanfic ini yaoi(boyxboy), dan Crack Pair, serta ada GenderSwitch (GS)

Disclaimer : Di SM cast punya Soman Ahjussi tapi di fanfic ini cast punya saya :p

Author's Note : Fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari drama Korea "School 2013" tapi ini versi yaoi-nya

kekeke...Dan untuk fanfic yang sebelumnya gak bisa dilanjut _Mianhae_#bagi yang baca

* * *

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Seoul adalah kota beraktivitasnya semua kalangan baik itu kalangan pekerja maupun kalangan pelajar. Namun saya tidak akan menceritakan tentang Seoul, disini saya akan menceritakan kehidupan kalangan pelajar di pinggiran kota Seoul yaitu disebuah sekolah bernama 'Star High School'. Meskipun nama sekolah tersebut bagus bukan berarti sekolah itu mempunyai siswa yang bagus juga. Sekolah SHS adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan kenakalan siswa-siswanya.

Baiklah kita mulai perkenalan para siswanya….

**Oh Sehun**

Siswa yang sering berkelahi dengan geng berandalan di sekolahnya. Dia siswa pendiam, kepintarannya standar saja. Ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya yang suka mabuk-mabukan berasal dari keluarga menengah kebawah.

**Kim Jongin **

Siswa pindahan dari sebuah sekolah di daerah Mokpo. Dia siswa yang sama seperti Oh Sehun yaitu pendiam dan kepintarannya juga standar. Ia tinggal dengan ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang sangat over protective dikarnakan suatu hal ia sangat dijaga sekali oleh kakaknya.

**Wu Yifan **

Wu Yifan atau lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Siswa yang sangat terkenal akan kenakalannya di dalam sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Memiliki geng yang beranggotakan Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol. Kris memiliki ayah yang sering memukulinya berasal dari keluarga menengah kebawah.

**Huang Zitao**

Merupakan anggota dari geng berandal yang dipimpin oleh Kris. Orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kris dan suka bermanja-manja padanya.

**Park Chanyeol**

Merupakan anggota dari geng berandal juga. Siswa yang sangat berisik dan suka adu mulut dengan Byun Baekhyun. Jika moodnya sedang baik dia akan menjadi happy virus tetapi jika ia sedang bad mood dia akan menjadi angry virus.

**Byun Baekhyun**

Siswa yang cukup pintar di kelasnya, memiliki kelompok yang membuat suasana memjadi ceria beda dengan gengnya Kris yang membuat onar di kelas. Akan tetapi terkadang ia suka adu mulut dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia berasal dari keluarga menengah atas.

**Kim Joon Myung**

Lebih dikenal dengan nama Suho, salahsatu siswa yang cukup pintar dan tegas serta disiplin memiliki namjachingu bernama Do. Ia juga sangat peduli dan perhatian pada Oh berasal dari keluarga menengah atas. Ia memiliki orang tua yang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya dan tidak pernah peduli padanya.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Merupakan namjachingu dari Suho. Ia suka memasak dan ia sangat sayang pada Oh Sehun meskipun Sehun tidak peduli padanya. Sahabat dari Byun Baekhyun ini bisa dibilang pelerai dari adu mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**Zhang Yixing**

Lebih dikenal dengan nama Lay. Ia siswa yang sama seperti Do suka dengan yang namanya memasak. Ia berasal dari keluarga menengah atas. Ia memiliki karakter yang sedikt sombong. Ia memendam perasaan pada Suho yang sudah punya namjachingu.

**Kim Min Seok**

Lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin atau Baozi. Ia adalah siswa yang selalu ceria dan selalu membuat semua siswa dikelasnya senang. Ia memiliki kepintaran yang standarlah.

**Kim JongDae**

Lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen. Ia adalah siswa yang bisa dibilang Cupu. Ia merupakan siswa andalan disekolahnya untuk mengikuti lomba akedemik. Ia selalu dibully oleh gengnya Kris tapi juga dibela oleh Oh Sehun dan juga Baekhyun dkk.

...

**Xi Luhan **

Merupakan Noona dari Kim Jongin. Ia adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Ia sangat menjaga Kim Jongin terkecuali untuk Sehun disebabkan suatu hal.

...

Dan sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan staf guru di Star High School…

**Lee Sungmin (Sungmin Seonsangnim)**

Sungmin-shi adalah guru mata pelajaran Matematika. Ia memiliki wajah yang tergolong cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ia memiliki sifat yang ramah dan ceria. Karna kecantikan dan keramahannya banyak namja berstatus seme baik guru maupun siswa yang ingin menjadikannya namjachingu dan membuat para yeoja merasa cemburu padanya.

**Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun Seonsangnim)**

Kyuhyun-Shi adalah guru baru. Ia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan yang bisa membuat yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ia memiliki sifat yang dingin dan cuek. Ia sangat menyukai game.

**Kim Heechul (Chullie Seonsangnim)**

Heechul-Shi atau lebih senang dipanggil Chullie adalah guru namja tergalak dan terkejam seantero sekolah ini. Ia mengajar pelajaran Sains. Sebenarnya ia memiliki fisik tak kalah denga yeoja wajah cantik nan mulus, tubuh ramping, kaki jenjang tidak ada satupun namja berstatus seme yang tak terpikat dengannya. Seperti yang saya bilang dia guru tergalak dan terkejam jadi tidak salah kalau sifatnya sangatlah mengerikan.

**Tan Hangeng (Geng Seonsangnim)**

Hangeng-shi atau lebih dikenal Geng Seonsangnim adalah guru namja yang baik namun tegas. Ia akan menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ia mengajar pelajaran olahraga. Ada desas-desus yang tersebar bahwa Geng Seonsangnim dan Chulli Seonsangnim menjalin hubungan istimewa.

**Choi Sooyoung (Sooyoung Seonsangnim)**

Sooyoung-Shi adalah guru yeoja yang terkenal dengan kegenitan pada semua namja baik itu guru maupun siswa di sekolah ini. Dan ia menjadikan Kyuhyun Seonsangnim sebagai targetnya. Sebenarnya dibalik kegenitannya ia memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh ideal tapi sayang ia terlalu genit.

**Kangta (Wakil Kepala Sekolah)**

Kangta-Shi adalah namja yang memiliki fisik yang oke meskipun ia sudah berumur, ia adalah salahsatu yang dibenci siswa selain Chullie-Shi karena ia kurang bijaksana. Ia adalah suami dari Kepala Sekolah Boa-Shi, ia orang yang lebih berpihak pada Boa-Shi ketimbang Siswa ataupun staf guru (mungkin karena mereka suami-istri).

**Boa (Kepala Sekolah)**

Boa-Shi adalah pimpinan alias Kepsek di Sekolah ini. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang ideal. Ia temasuk orang yang dibenci siswa-siswa di sekolah ini. Hal itu disebabkan sifatnya yang tegas dan lebih berpihak pada para donator sekolah.

.

.

.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 1: He is Back

**Best Friend, Enemy, or Love**

Delu LoveKyuTeuk

Warning : Fanfic ini yaoi(boyxboy), dan juga Crack Pair

Disclaimer : Di SM cast punya Soman Ahjussi tapi di fanfic ini cast punya saya :p

Author's Note : Fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari drama Korea "School 2013" tapi ini versi yaoi-nya

kekeke..

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-He's Back-**

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di pinggiran kota Seoul, penduduk sudah mulai melakukan rutinitasnya. Sama halnya dengan namja yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebuah ranjang single berukuran kecil yang harus segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

_Neul gatteun goseseo_

_do oneul taeyang cheoreom~_

_365 nan maeil achim_

_chumdeun nolgeumyeon haru shijakhae!_

_365 ilbuneul junge_

_dundeo eobseul mankkeum hamkke halgeoya!_

_Woouwooo_

_365!_

_Ni soneul jabgo!_

_Woouwoo_

_365!_

_Nochi anheulge!_

Alunan lagu dari salahsatu boyband yang saat ini sedang digandrungi para remaja terdengar cukup keras di kamar namja itu yang berasal dari iphone-nya. Namja itu bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan segera menuju kamar mandi sebelum ia pergi mandi ia melirik sekilas sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja nakasnya.

_ 'Pagi, Kai' _batinnya setelah melirik sekilas dan tersenyum pada foto tersebut .

BRAKK..PRANGG..

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari rumah yang ditinggali namja itu, setelah selesai mandi memakai seregam sekolahnya dan juga menyiapkan sarapan. Ia segera menuju ke asal suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar ayahnya.

"KENAPA KAMU MENIGGALKAN AKU CHAGI. APA KAMU GAK SAYANG LAGI AMA AKU CHAGI." teriak ayah namja itu marah pada sebuah foto keluarga yang didalamnya ada namja itu, appa-nya serta ada ibunya.

"Ayah" panggil lembut namja itu sembari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kenapa dia meninggalkan kita, OH SEHUN. Apa dia gak sayang lagi ama kita, Sehun." ucap appa yang terdengar sangat pilu ditelinganya.

Eomma Oh Sehun sudah meninggalkan mereka 3 tahun yang lalu dikarnakan eomma Sehun tidak kuat lagi dengan keadaan mereka yang melarat itu. Eomma Sehun terlahir dari lingkungan orang kalangan atas maka dari itu eomma Sehun pergi dengan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih mapan dari appa Sehun. Itulah alasan mengapa appa sehun teriak-teriak dia tidak rela istrinya pergi dengan lelaki lain meskipun sudah 3 tahun lamanya istrinya pergi.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu yaa. Jaga diri ayah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah. " ujar Sehun meninggalkan appanya yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Appa sayang kamu, Sehun." Ucap appanya pelan.

"Aku juga sayang appa." Lirih Sehun yang kemudian meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Sehun menunggu kedatangan bis di Halte, sampai akhirnya ia memasuki bis tesebut. Kemudian ia duduk di belakang dekat dengan jendela. Setelah beberapa menit bis berjalan dari Halte, bi situ pun berhenti di halte berikutnya. Ketika pintu terbuka masuklah teman sekelasnya yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun" sapa Baekhyun

"Hai"

Tiba-tiba pintu bis terbuka lagi dan masuklah geng berandal disekolahnya. Mereka menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Berdiri!" perintah Kris pada Sehun yang sedang duduk.

Sehun menurutinya ia berdiri kemudian Kris duduk ditempat Sehun duduk tadi.

"Yack..Kris kenapa kau seenaknya saja duduk ditempat Sehun." omel Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sehunnya saja tidak marah. Jadi untuk apa kau marah Kerdil" ucap Chanyeol membela Kris.

"Yack..Tiang Listrik jangan ikut campur." Omel Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau duluan yang ikut campur, Dasar Cebol." Balas Chanyeol.

"Dasar kau.."

"Kalian berisik." Omel Kris pada Chan-Baek,

"Kalau kau ingin Sehun duduk disini, baiklah" lanjut Kris.

_" Gege.."_ –batin Tao

Brek..

Kris menarik Sehun yang membuat Sehun sekarang berada di pangkuan Kris.

"Nah..Dia sudah duduk kan jadi kalian tak usah bawel." Ucap Kris santai sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sehun.

Deg

Deg

Degup jantung Tao berdetak merasakan kecemburuan terhadap tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun yang dipangku Kris hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Kris. _Bagaimana dengan Chan-Baek?_ Mereka kaget terlebih Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Bagaiamana apa kau senang dengan perlakuanku ini, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang diserendahkan mungkin di telinga kanan Sehun.

"engh..aku.."

"Kita sudah sampai Sekolah" ucap Tao memotong omongan Sehun.

"Ayo Sehun!" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" pinta Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dari genggaman tangannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Koridor sekolah yan masih sepi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung?" ucap sarkatis Sehun , kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian .

Selama dalam perjalanan kekelasnya Sehun hanya merengut dalam hati _kenapa pagi-pagi dia sudah diberikan kejadian yang memalukan_. Sesampainya Sehun di kelasnya, ia segera duduk di bangku yang berada di bagian paling belakang dekat jendela.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Sehun sampai dikelasnya Baekhyun datang bersama teman-temannya.

"Jadi , bagaimana ceritanya Baekki?" tanya Xiumin, salahsatu teman Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Xiumin. Aku tadikan sudah cerita di koridor jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi, arra?" ujar Baekhyun malas meladeni kebawelan Xiumin.

"Ne..ne." ucap Xiumin

"Hai Sehun!" sapa Do, salah satu teman Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

Sehun yang disapa hanya diam. Do yang menerima jawaban dari Sehun sudah terbiasa. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

"Ini bubble tea untukmu" ucap Do sembari memberikan bubble tea pada Sehun.

"Do, cepat duduk ada Seonsangnim" ujar Suho, namjachingu Do.

"Ne, Chagi" ucap Do mengiyakan ucapan Suho kemudian Do pergi ke bangkunya yang berada didepan.

Tak selang berapa lama Seonsangnim masuk.

"AnnyeongHaseyo, Naneun Sungmin Seonsangnim imnida. Dan saya disini selain menjadi guru Matematika saya juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Maka dari itu mohon bantuannya." ucap Sungmin Seonsangnim memperkenalkan diri pada siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut.

BRAKK..

Pintu bagian belakang kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya yang dilakukan oleh Kris, ketua geng berandal itu masuk dengan santai tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh seisi kelas(kecuali Sehun).

"Kris-shi lain kali datanglah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, arraseo?" ucap Sungmin Seonsangnim tenang.

Kris yang sudah duduk ditempatnya yang berada dibelakang bagian tengah hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin Seonsangnim. Ia mengeluarkan iphone-nys dan bermain-main dengan iphonenya itu. Sungmin Seonsangnim yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluskan dada.

_"sabar Sungmin, kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. Hwaiting" _batin Sungmin Seonsangnim menyemangati dirinya sendiri_._

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini saya hanya memperkenalkan diri saya pada kalian. Dan besok kita akan melakukan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Jadi saya harapkan kalian bisa datang tepat pada waktunya." Ujar Sungmin Seonsangnim, kemudian ia keluar dari kelas.

Setelah Sungmin Seonsangnim keluar kelas, kelas menjadi rusuh kembali.

"Hey Chen belikan aku makanan!" perintah Kris pada Chen, anak cupu tapi pintar yang sedang membaca buku.

"I..i..iya, Kris-shi" ucap Chen gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Chen. Biar mereka sendiri yang membelinya." Ucap Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kris sembari mendeathglare Kris.

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur, Cebol." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Memang kalian siapa berani-beraninya memerintah teman sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam geng berandal itu.

Sehun yang dari tadi tidur-tiduran pun lelah mendengar ocehan mereka semua.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang membelinya." Ucap Sehun kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kelasmu Sungmin Seonsangnim?" tanya Heechul Seonsangnim.

"Mereka anak-anak yang baik dan ramah, Park Seonsangnim." Jawab Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Kau bohongkan, Sungmin Seonsangnim. Kudengar dari guru-guru yang lain kalau kau mengajar di kelas geng berandal itu." Ucap Sooyoung Seonsangnim yang ikut nimbrung(?).

"Eeh..i..itu.."-Sungmin Seonsangnim

"Sudah hentikan obrolan kalian, aku punya informasi untuk semua staf guru disini." Ucap Wakil Kepala Sekolah Kangta-Shi pada staf guru yang saat ini berada di ruang guru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang Ahli Matematika Muda yang sangat terkenal di Korea, ia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Silahkan Kyuhyun-Shi memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Kangta-Shi.

Terlihatlah namja berambut ikal dan berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri di samping Kangta-Shi.

"AnnyeongHaseyo, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun-Shi memperkenalkan diri yang disambut dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dari guru wanita dan juga guru berstatus uke.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-Shi. Silahkan anda duduk disamping Sungmin-Shi." Ujar Kangta-Shi sembari menunjuk tempat duduk Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Sungmin-Shi tolong kau bantu Kyuhyun-Shi!" seru Kangta Seonsangnim pada Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Ne." balas Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Annyeong." Sapa Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang serius dengan komputernya.

"…"

Sungmin yang melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun itu pun berbicara lagi.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Aku mengajar Matematika seperti bidang keahlianmu itu."

"…."

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

_"Sabar Sungmin sabar. Kau harus tetap bersosialisasi dengannya."_ Batin Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Mari kita bekerjasama yaa." Ucap Sungmin lagi

"…."

BRAKK

Meja Kyuhyun Seonsangnim digebrak(?) dengan cukup keras

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA MULUT YAA" omel Sungmin Seongsangnim yang emosi melihat kecuekan Kyuhyun Seonsangnim itu.

"Apaan sih kau. Berisik sekali. Gara-gara kau aku game overkan." Keluh Kyuhyun Seonsangnim pada Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Apa tadi kau bilang game over?" ucap Sungmin sembari melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun Seosangnim yang ternyata sedang bermain game di computer.

" Sialan kau, aku sudah capek-capek bicara malah kau main-main ini" omel Sungmin Seonsangnim marah sembari mengacung-acungkan jarinya di muka Kyuhyun Seonsangnim.

"Siapa suruh, aku tidak minta kok." Ucap Kyuhyun Seonsangnim santai sembari focus kembali pada komputernya.

"Dasar kau…"

"ehm..ehm..Sungmin Seonsangnim" panggil seseorang dibelakang Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Apaan sih sudah diam. Aku sedang marah-marah tau." Omel Sungmin tanpa melihat siapa yang dibelakangnya.

" Berani sekali kau Lee Sungmin." Ucap seseorang itu menahan emosinya.

"Tentu saja aku berani memang kau sia.."

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti karena ia sudah melihat siapa yang dibelakangnya yang ternyata Kepala Sekolah Star High School yakni Boa-shi.

"Boa-Shi saya tidak bermaksud.."

"Ke kantor saya segera" ucap Boa-Shi memotong ucapan Sungmin yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang guru.

_"Mati aku"_ batin Sungmin Seonsangnim.

.

TETT…TETTT..TEEEEEETTTT (Bunyi bel istirahat)

.

"Kris-ge tadi kenapa kau memangku Oh Sehun itu?" tanya Tao pada Kris yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah

"Bukan apa-apa, aku Cuma iseng aja kok." Jawab Kris santai

"Kau kenapa Tao? Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah tahu perasaan Tao pada Kris.

"ehh..ti..tidak kok. Kita ini kan sahabat jadi mana ada rasa cemburu seperti itu." Elak Tao gugup.

"Kita itu sahabat jadi tidak yang nama cinta diantara kita." Ujar Kris yang membuat hati Tao hancur.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Oh Sehun itu aku sudah lapar." Keluh Kris menanti makanan yang dibawa Sehun.

" Kalian membicarakanku yaa." Ucap Sehun santai sembari menghampiri mereka dengan membawa makanan.

"Ini" ucap Sehun sembari memberikan makanan yang dibawanya pada Kris

"Kenapa cuma satu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kan tadi kau tidak bilang berapanya jadi aku Cuma membawa satu." Ucap Sehun polos.

BRAKK

Kris mendorong Sehun ke dinding gudang yang berada di atap sekolah itu.

"Dasar kau ini. Apa kau ingin menantangku HAA?" bentak Kris kesal pada tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun yang dianggapnya menantang dirinya.

"Akan kuberi kau hukuman atas tindakanmu itu" lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

"Engghh.."

Sehun mendesah saat Kris meniup telinganya.

"Ternyata kau sensitive juga yaa.." ucap Kris santai sembari mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

DUKK

Sehun menendang selangkangan Kris

"awww"

Kris berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku apa?" omel Sehun kesal atas perlakuan Kris padanya.

Kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih kesakitan, Tao yang menenangkannya dan Chanyeol yang sedang bersmirk ria.

"Lihat saja nanti Oh Sehun. Kubalas kau." Ucap kris dendam.

.

TETT..TETTTT.. (bunyi bel pulang sekolah)

.

"Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang sedang dipapah Tao.

"hn"

"Hey itukan Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah.

Kris melihat arah yang ditujukan Chanyeol, ia menyeringai dan segera mengikuti Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yang diikuti tidak menyadarinya, ia terus berjalan dengan tenangnya.

"Hey Kris tunggu kami!" seru Chanyeol dan Tao yang kemudian mengikuti Kris dan Sehun

Setelah hampir 10 menit mereka mengikuti Sehun yang saat ini sudah berada di gang yang cukup sepi. Kris menarik tangan Sehun yang ada didepannya. Sehun yang kaget itu pun segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Krislah yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat Kris.

"Memberi hukuman padamu." Jawab Kris yang kemudian mendorong ke dinding gang dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun aku tidak akan memukul wajahmu karena wajah terlalu sayang untuk dipukuli, wajahmu putih bersih mulus. Bagaimana kalau aku menciumi setiap inci wajahmu." Ucap Kris seduktif sembari meniup telinga kanan Sehun."

"Enghh.." desah Sehun.

Disaat Kris ingin mulai mencium Sehun ada seseorang yang memukulnya.

BUKKK

Chanyeol dan Tao yang melihat itu hanya mengangakan mulutnya kaget melihat ada yang berani memukul Kris. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menjauh dari Kris dan si pumukul itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau memukulku. Siapa kau?" ucap Kris kesal ada yang menggangu kesenangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang perlu kau tahu adalah jangan pernah sekalipun melecehkannya." Ucap Si pemukul santai.

"Sialan kau" umpat Kris sembari ingin menyerang Si pemukul.

Tiba-tiba ada petugas polisi yang sedang berpatroli mendekati tempat mereka berada, mereka pun segera kabur terkecuali Sehun dan Si pemukul.

"Terima Kasih , Kai" ucap Sehun berterima kasih pada si pemukul wajah Kris yang ia sebut dengan Kai.

Si pemukul diam tidak menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Sehun, ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"_Aku senang kau kembali, Kai_" batin Sehun yang kemudian juga pergi dari gang itu.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued


	3. Chapter 2 : Kai and The Past

**Best Friend, Enemy, or Love**

Warning : Fanfic ini yaoi(boyxboy), dan juga Crack Pair. Di chap ini ada sedikit rate M-nya tapi ini tetap Rate T kok.

Disclaimer : Di SM cast punya Soman Ahjussi tapi di fanfic ini cast punya saya :p

Author's Note :

-) Fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari drama Korea "School 2013" tapi ini versi yaoi-nya kekeke. Oh ya kalau gak tau "School 2013" lebih baik liat di youtube atau gak beli

aja CD-nya. Aslinya School 2013 itu cerita kehidupan anak sekolah disitu ada scene Brothership and Sistership*Promosi* tapi kalau untuk para fujoshi pasti

dah mikir Seme n Uke/ Butchy(?) n Fame dari para pemainnya.*itu sih pikiran authornye*

-) Jongin/Kai itu sama, ada alasan kenapa Author menggunakan nama Jongin dan Kai secara bersamaan.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kai and The Past**

.

.

.

**Jongin's House**

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu _dia_?" ucap seorang namja berkulit tan itu sembari memandang fotonya dengan seorang namja berwajah putih dan manis.

#Flashback On#

_5 tahun yang lalu.._

Disebuah gudang sekolah tak terpakai terdapat sekumpulan namja sedang mengepung seorang namja manis.

"Cepat buka bajumu,Manis." perintah seorang namja pada namja manis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ak..ak..aku.."

"Lama sekali..srek." omelnya sembari merobek kemaja yang dipakai namja manis itu itu.

Alhasil sekarang kemeja namja itu sudah robek sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata dan terlihat mulus.

"Tidak salah juga aku memilihmu ternyata selain wajahmu yang manis kau juga mempunyai perut yang indah. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba tubuhmu ini." ucapnya dengan tatapan pervert sembari tangannya mengusap perut namja manis itu .

"Jangan Sunbae.." mohon namja manis itu.

Sebelum namja pervert itu akan memperkosa namja manis itu ada seorang namja tan yang memukulnya.

BUGH..

"Lepaskan dia, Taecyeon." perintah namja tan itu pada namja yang akan memperkosa namja manis itu yang dipanggil Taecyeon.

"Hei Kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya seorang Seonsangnim yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Melihat kedatangan Seonsangnim, Jongin segera menutupi namja manis itu dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Ka..kami tidak sedang apa-apa kok Seonsangnim." kilah Jongin mewakili mereka yang ada digudang.

"Benarkah itu?yasudah cepat kembali ke kelas kalian." ucap Seonsangnim sembari keluar dari gudang itu.

"Awas kau Jongin." ancam Taecyeon yang kemudian pergi diikuti dengan anak buahnya meninggalkan Jongin dan namja manis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir melihat namja manis itu yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks..hiks nae." jawabnya disertai isak tangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap Jongin menenangkan namja manis itu sembari memeluk tubuh yang gemetar itu.

"Kau pasti siswa baru. Aku Kim Jongin tapi untuk kau cukup panggil aku Kai." lanjutnya setelah melihat keadaan Namja itu yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku Oh Sehun." ucapnya.

"Baiklah Sehun, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." ajak Jongin yang sudah menarik tangan Sehun.

Akan tetapi Sehun tetap diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"E. bajuku sudah robek." jawab Sehun disertai dengan pipinya yang bersemu karena malu.

"Ah..aku lupa." ujar Jongin yang baru ingat kalau baju yang dikenakan Sehun sudah robek.

"Pakailah." lanjut Jongin sembari memakaikan Sehun jaketnya.

"Gamsahamnida." ucap Sehun berterima kasih.

"Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu kekelasmu." ucap Jongin

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau yakin?bagaimana kalau kau diapa-apain lagi?" ucap Jongin menakuk-nakuti

"eh..itu.."

"Kajja" ajak Jongin tanpa peduli apa yang akan diucapkan sehun.

Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari gudang sekolah itu. Selama dalam perjalanan ke kelas tidak ada yang mengeluarkan satupun suara. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun bersuara.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Sehun melihat tangannya masih digenggam oleh Kai.

"Mianhae." ucap Kai sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Gomawo." ucap Sehun setelah sampai dikelasnya yang ternyata kelas Kai juga.

#Flashback Off#

Jongin tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dengan dia.

"Jongin-ah ayo makan." ajak seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di pintu kamar namja itu.

"Nae, Nunna." Balas namja itu.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di meja makan, nae?" ucap yeoja cantik itu yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Nunna oleh namja itu.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau sudah memanggilnya?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih kelihatan awet muda sampai sekarang pada putrinya.

"Nae, Umma." Jawab putrinya itu yang kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Umma, apa tidak apa kita kembali lagi kesini? Bukankah Jongin.." ujar Putrinya itu pada Ummanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lulu, yang perlu kau khawatirkan bukan Jongin tapi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Yeoja paruh baya itu yang berstatus sebagai Umma-nya.

"Kenapa Umma berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak.." protes Putrinya itu yang bernama Kim Luhan atau biasa dipanggil Lulu, ia adalah Nunna Jongin.

Namun sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan protesnya, Jongin sudah keburu datang.

"Selamat Malam, Umma Nunna." Sapa Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang, Jongin-ah. Ayo kita makan" ucap Umma Jongin memulai acara makan malam mereka yang tenang.

Perlu kalian (reader) tahu daripada nanti ada tanda tanya di kepala kalian, _dimana Appa Jongin dan Luhan ini_. Appa mereka sudah 2 tahun yang lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya, karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang meninggalkan 1 anak laki-laki yakni Kim Jongin, 1 anak perempuan yakni Kim Luhan dan istri yang cantik yakni Kim Kibum (Key). Appa mereka bernama Kim Jonghyun, ia adalah pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan namun karena kecelakaan itu membuat perusahaan yang dikelolanya bangkrut karena tak terurusi. Jongin yang satu-satunya namja di keluarga itu pada waktu itu sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk, Jongin mengalami depresi akibat ditinggalkan oleh Appanya dan karena impian yang diingikan tidak terwujud akibat suatu hal. Dan berakhirlah mereka sekarang disebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau sudah lihat sekolahmu, Jongin-ah? Tanya Umma Jongin memulai pembiraan ringan mereka.

"Nae, Umma." Jawab Jongin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu berarti kau sudah siap untuk bersekolah besok." Ucap Umma Jongin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Lulu? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan disini?" tanya Umma Jongin yang sekarang bertanya pada anak perempuannya yang cantik itu.

"Nae, Umma. Besok aku sudah akan mulai bekerja di sebuah café di daerah sini." Jawab Luhan.

"Umma senang mendengarnya, Umma juga besok akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kemampuan Umma." Ucap Umma Jongin.

…

_Keesokkan harinya_

…

"Jongin-ah, irreona" ucap Luhan membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"engh..aku masih ngantuk Nunna." Keluh Jongin sembari menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dasar pemalas, cepat bangun hari inikan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah." Ucap Luhan sembari menarik selimut yang dipakai Jongin.

"Nae..Nae." ucap Jongin malas yang sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Nunna akan menjemputmu seusai sekolah." Ucap Luhan.

"Nunna tidak usah menjemputku, aku sudah besar lagian apa Nunna bisa menjemputku dengan pekerjaan Nunna sekarang." Protes Jongin.

"Baiklah, kau menang Jongin-ah." Ucap Luhan mengalah.

"Sampai Jumpa." Ucap Jongin sembari turun dari bis.

"Nae." Balas Luhan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Setelah sampai di Sekolah barunya, Jongin segera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Namun dalam perjalanannya ia berhenti di sebuah taman sekolah.

#Flashback On#

_5 Tahun yang lalu_

Disebuah taman sekolah terdapat dua Siswa SMP(?) yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri mereka di sebuah pohon rindang.

"Kai apa benar yang kudengar dari anak-anak kalau kau ingin mendaftar menjadi pemain basket sekolah kita." Ujar Sehun pada Kai yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati sejuknya udara.

"Nae." Ucap Kai singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, jadi untuk apa aku beritahu kau Sehunnie." Jawab Kai sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Sehun.

"Ihh..Kai jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku nanti tidak akan ada yeoja yang naksir aku." Omel Sehun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nae..Nae Sehunnie sayang. Tapi kau tahu, .bukan Yeoja yang naksir kau tapi namjalah yang akan naksir kau. HAHAHA." Ucap Kai disertai dengan tawanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kai." Ucap Sehun ngambek dan pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

"Kau memang benar-benar lucu Sehunnie, tidak salah aku meyukaimu." Gumam Kai yang kemudian menyusul Sehun.

#Flashback off#

"Jongin-Shi" panggil seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Nae" ucap Jongin.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kajja kita ke kelasmu." Ucap orang itu.

"Nae, Boa-Shi." Ucap Jongin pada orang itu yang ternyata sang Kepala Sekolah Boa.

* * *

"Sehun-ah aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku kemarin, kita kan bisa pulang bareng." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Sehun yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"…."

"Sehun-ah ayo jawab kenapa?" paksa Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekki, kau kan sudah tahu sifat Sehun jadi jangan memaksanya." Ucap Do menasehati.

"Bisakah kalian diam, kalian berisik sekali." Omel seorang namja yang sedang belajar.

"Terserah kami. Itu bukan urusanmu Lay" Ucap Baekhyun cuek pada namja tersebut yang dipanggil Lay atau bernama asli Zhang YiXing sembari terus mengganggu Sehun, sedangkan Sehun yang diganggu hanya diam.

"menyebalkan." Dumel Lay.

"Pagi, Semuanya." Sapa Do yang baru saja datang bersama dengan namjachingunya Suho.

"Sehun-ah aku membawakan kue untukmu." Ucap Do sembari memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Ini untukku." Ucap Seseorang merebut Kue yang harusnya diberikan pada Sehun.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan. Itu kan untuk Sehun." Protes Do.

"Bodo amat." Ucap Kris cuek yang kemudian pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, biarkan saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kue." Ucap Sehun pada Do.

"Begitukan, yasudah kalau begitu besok aku bawakan makanan yang lain." Ucap Do tetap semangat.

Suho yang melihat kelakuan namjachingunya itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian cepat duduk, bel masuk sudah bunyi." Perintah Suho pada teman-temannya.

Mereka pun duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, tak selang berapa lama Sungmin Seonsangnim datang tapi ia tak sendirian.

"Pagi Semuanya." Sapa Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Pagi." Balas mereka.

"Hari ini sebelum kita memulai pemilihan Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas, Seonsangnim akan memperkenalkan Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah Guru pembimbing khusus mata pelajaran Matematika. Dia adalah seorang ahli Matematika di Korea Selatan." Ucap Sungmin Seonsangnim menjelaskan.

"AnnyeongHaseyo, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap Kyuhyun Seonsangnim singkat dengan muka yang terlihat jutek membuat siswa-siswa yang ada disini diam membisu.

"Aku senang kalian datang sebelum bel berbunyi." Ujar Sungmin Seonsangnim sembari memandang Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah seperti yang kukatakan kemarin kita akan melakukan pemilihan Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas. Jadi Seonsangnim harap kalian sudah mempunyai kandidat untuk dicalonkan.

"Nae, Seonsangnim. Kami memilih Suho menjadi calon Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas." Ucap Do mewakili teman-temannya yang mendukung Suho.

"Adakah yang lain ingin mencalonkan diri lagi?" tanya Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Aku.." ucap Kris yang membuat mata semua siswa (kecuali TaoYeollHun) memandangnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku mencalonkan Oh Sehun sebagai calon Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas." Lanjut Kris yang membuat mata semua siswa memandang Sehun yang sedang tiduran di meja.

Sehun yang merasa namanya dibicarakan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan polos.

"_Kyeopta._" Batin siswa yang melihat tatapan Sehun.

"Jadi Sehun kau bersedia menjadi Calon Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas." Ucap Sungmin Seonsangnim mengkonfirmasi.

"Itu.."

"Pokoknya aku memilihnya 100% jadi.." ucap Kris yang lebih seperti perintah untuk yang lain, Kris memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan _'pilih dia atau kalian akan kubunuh'_.

"Ka..kami juga memilih Sehun sebagai Calon Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas." Ucap mereka termasuk Suho yang dicalonkan oleh Do.

"Karena banyak yang memilih Sehun, maka Seonsangnim tetapkan Oh Sehun sebagai Ketua Kelas dan Suho kau akan menjadi Wakil Ketua Kelas." Ucap Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Mwo? Andwae." Protes Sehun tak terima.

" Kau tidak bisa menolak Oh Sehun, kau tidak boleh menolak permintaan teman-teman kelasmu." Ujar Kyuhyun Seonsangnim bijaksana*Tumben*.

Akhirnya Sehun pasrah mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Sehun harus menjadi Ketua Kelas.

Tokk…Tokk..Tokk

Terdengat ketukan suara pintu kelas diketuk, tak selang berapa lama masuklah Kangta-Shi.

"Maaf Sungmin Seonsangnim Kyuhyun Seonsangnim. Saya mengganggu kalian." Ucap Boa-Shi yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan siswa kelas.

"Nae." Ucap Kyu-Min Seonsangnim.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, dia adalah pindahan dari Mokpo. Dan saya harapkan kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya termasuk kau Kris." Ucap Boa-Shi yang pada akhir kalimatnya memandang tajam Kris.

"Silahkan masuk Jongin-Shi." Lanjut Boa-Shi.

Dan masuklah Jongin yang disambut dengan berbagai pandangan ada yang kagum, kare na keeksotisannya, ada yang benci karena sikapnya yang sepertinya sombong dan ada juga yang cuek.

"AnnyeongHaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida." Ucap Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah Jongin-Shi kau bisa duduk didepan Xiumin. " ujar Sungmin Seonsangnim.

Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke bangkunya.

"Oh ya Sehun-Shi tolong nanti istirahat kau antar Jongin-Shi melihat-lihat dan menjelaskan sekolah ini." Lanjut Sungmin Seonsangnim.

"Nae." Ucap Sehun mengiyakan.

"Tidak perlu, saya sudah melihat sekolah ini kemarin." Tolak Jongin.

"Tapi kau hanya melihatnya saja Jongin-Shi. Kau tidak tahu untuk apa tempat itu." Ujar Kyuhyun Seonsangnim.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin mengalah.

* * *

TETT…TETTT..TEEEEEETTTT (Bunyi bel istirahat)

"Kajja" ajak Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang mendengarkan music.

"…"

"Kai-ah" ucap Sehun memanggil Jongin sembari menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

Deg…

#Flashback On#

"Sehun, ingat hanya kau yang boleh memanggil Kai karena itu adalah panggilan khususku dan untuk panggilan khusus untukmu adalah Hunnie. Arreseo?" ucap Kai.

"Nae, tapi kenapa panggilan untukku Hunnie itu terlalu girly." Protes Sehun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena wajahmu memang seperti yeoja." Ucak Kai sembari mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Kai kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun ngambek.

"Ayolah Hunnie itu hanya panggilan kita saat berdua saja." Bujuk Kai sembari mengacak rambut Sehun.

"KAI-AHHH" omel Sehun marah karena Kai sudah mengacak rambutnya.

#Flashback Off#

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri yang membuat Sehun kaget tapi langsung tergantikan oleh senyuman.

"Kajja." Ajak Sehun sembari menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kai ini adalah tempat terakhir yang kutunjukkan yaitu lapangan basket." Ucap Sehun sembari menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

"Hm..pasti kau bertanya-tanya kenapa lapangan ini sepi." Ujar Sehun yang melihat raut muka kebingungan Jongin.

"Tid.."

"Karena Tim Basketnya sudah dibubarkan." Lanjut Sehun memotong omongan Jongin.

"Kena.."

"Ayo main!" ajak Sehun yang sudah memegang bola basket.

"Tidak." Tolak Jongin.

"Ayolah Kai!" ajak Sehun sembari mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyesnya.

Duk

Duk

Duk

"Ayo Kai!" ajak Sehun lagi.

"…"

"Kai!"

Tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin sudah meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae Kai." Gumam Sehun.

#Flashback On#

_5 tahun yang lalu.._

Sepulang sekolah tidak seperti biasanya ia sendiri, biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Jongin tapi untuk kali ini tidak.

"Kalian ingat kepung dia nanti di gang." Ucap seseorang di sebuah kelas sepi.

"Nae, Taecyeon." Ucap anak buah Taecyeon.

"Bagus." Ucap Taecyeon sembari menampilkan smirknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun yang berada di pintu kelas itu yang mendengar percakapan Taecyeon.

"Oh..kau Hunnie. Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap Taecyeon menghampiri Sehun yang masih ada diambang pintu.

"Jadi apa yang kau pilih, Chag?" Tanya Taecyeon sembari merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku memilih menghancurkan masa depan Kai." Jawab Sehun sembari melepaskan rangkulan Taecyeon.

"Pilihan yang tepat, tapi kau ingatkan perjanjiannya." Ucap Taecyeon sembari mengambil sebuah tongkat besi.

"Pakailah ini." Perintah Taecyeon pada Sehun sembari member tongkat besi.

"Ini?"

"Itu akan mempermudah menghancurkan masa depannya,Hunnie." Ucap Taecyeon yang tanpa disadari Sehun sudah berada dibelakang Sehun.

Sluurp..

"Kau masih manis, Chagi." Ucap Taecyeon setelah ia menjilat leher Sehun.

"Enghh.."

"Ayo kita mulai Chagi." Ucap Taecyeon sembari menggandeng Sehun keluar dari kelas diikuti anak buah Taecyeon.

#Flashback Off#

"Menyebalkan." Dumel Jongin dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencegat Jongin.

"Hey Kau." Ucap orang yang mencegatnya.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

**a/n : Ayo tebak siapa yang mencegat Jongin dan apa tujuan orang itu. Oh ya mian kalo di chap ini banyak flashback Jongin dan Sehun karena ada sesuatu diantara mereka.*Sok rahasia nih author* Kalau yang capek melihat flashback, author anjurkan untuk tidak membaca fic ini lagi karena jika kalian melewatkan sedikit saja scene flashback kalian tidak akan tau rahasia dibalik cerita fanfic ini. Dan terima kasih yang sudah sukarela menyumbangkan waktu dan tenaganya(?) untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic ini. Satu lagi mian kalo fanfic ini crack pair dan mian udah lama updatenya.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Sehun and The Past

**Best Friend, Enemy, or Love**

Rate : T++ (Udah M ye..)

Warning : Fanfic ini yaoi(boyxboy), Crack Pair, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana dan maaf banyak flashbacknya

Disclaimer : Di SM cast punya Soman Ahjussi tapi di fanfic ini cast punya saya :p

a/n : Author minta maaf karena lama updatenya coz baru dapet inspirasi heheh…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sehun and The Past**

.

.

_._

"Menyebalkan." Dumel Jongin dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencegat Jongin.

"Hey Kau." Ucap orang yang mencegatnya yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

"…"

Dengan santainya Jongin tetap berjalan melewati orang yang mencegatnya yakni si Trouble Maker Kris dkk. Kris yang merasa dicueki pun segera ingin memukul Jongin namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Chanyeol sudah menahan lengan Jongin yang sedang berjalan tanpa diperintah Kris.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menggenggam erat lengan Jongin.

"Bawa dia." Perintah Kris yang kemudian berjalan diikuti Tao dan Chanyeol yang membawa Jongin. Selama dalam perjalanan banyak siswa yang memperhatikan Kris dkk dengan tatapan '_pasti orang itu sudah membuat masalah dengan Kris'_ dengan cuek Kris tetap berjalan tanpa peduli tatapan siswa-siswa yang memperhatikannya.

BUGH..

Sesampainya di markas Kris yakni gudang atap sekolah yang tak terpakai , Kris memukul perut Jongin.

"Rasakan itu." Ucap Kris pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, kau takut karena tidak ada yang membantumu." Ucap Kris meremehkan karna melihat tak ada reaksi dari Jongin.

BUGHH..

Kris memukul wajah Jongin, Chanyeol dan Tao yang melihatnya memukuli Jongin hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menolong.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memukulmu?" tanya Kris pada Jongin yang sekarang sudah bersandar pada tembok menahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri.

"Karena kau sudah mengganggu kesenanganku." Lanjut Kris sembari menarik Kerah seragam Jongin.

"Kau pikir hal itu adalah sebuah kesenangan. Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu maka kau hanyalah seorang bajingan…cuihh" Ucap Jongin menantang sembari meludah ke muka Kris.

"Beraninya kau.."

"Jongin!" panggil Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja datang sembari berlari kearah mereka.

Kris yang awalnya memegang kerah kemeja Jongin pun melepasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin dan memapah Jongin.

"Nae." Jawab Jongin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sehun pada KrisYeolTao.

"Bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun." Jawab Kris santai.

"Lagian untuk apa kau menolongnya bukannya kau tidak pernah peduli pada temanmu." Lanjut Kris meremehkan tindakan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kris "Kau tidak tahu apapun soal aku, Kris."

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sehun pada Jongin sembari memapah Jongin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu." Pinta Jongin pada Sehun.

BUGH..

"Itu adalah balasan atas perbuatanmu pada Sehun kemarin. Dan ingat jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuhnya bahkan untuk seinchi pun atau aku akan menghabisimu." Ucap Jongin setelah memukul wajah Kris.

DEG..

Perasaan de javu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam ingatan Sehun.

#Flashback On#

"Wah tadi itu seru ya Kai." Ucap Sehun riang.

"Biasa saja." Ucap Jongin sembari berjalan terus meninggalkan game center.

"Kai, jangan tinggalin." Ucap Sehun manja sembari berlari menuju Jongin yang sudah cukup jauh.

Pletak..

Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin ketika ia sudah berada disamping Jongin.

"Hahh..hahh..Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Kai." Keluh Sehun diselingi tarikan nafas pada Jongin.

"Karena kau lambat seperti siput." Ucap Jongin.

"Yack, Kai kau.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari iphone Jongin, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

'Nae.'

'…'

'Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana.'

Itulah kalimat yang didengar Sehun ketika Jongin menerima telpon dari seseorang yang tidak Sehun ketahui.

"Mianhae, Hun. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Jongin setelah ia usai menerima telponya.

"Yasudah tak apa. Lagipula aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.." ucap Jongin sembari mengacak rambut Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kebiasaan." Dumel Sehun pada Jongin yang selalu mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

"Huh..sepi sekali sih tempat ini." Ucap Sehun yang melihat sekelilingnya sangatlah sepi.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, Sehun bertemu dengan segerobolan preman yang sedang nongkrong (?) di sebuah gang sepi yang diantaranya ada Taecyeon.

"Waah..wah lihat ada kucing kecil disini." ucap salahsatu dari gerombolan itu dengan tatapan pervert.

"Ayo kucing kecil kemarilah.." ucap salahsatu dari gerombolan itu lagi sembari mendekati Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang didekati olehnya pun mundur namun tanpa ia sadari dibelakang Sehun sudah ada Taecyeon.

"Hmm..aromamu sangat wangi, Sehun." Ucap Taecyeon melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Kemana malaikatmu, Chagi?" tanya Taecyeon sarkatis.

"Enghh~.." desah Sehun ketika telinganya dijilat Taecyeon.

"Desahanmu membuatku sudah tak tahan untuk memakanmu." Ucap Taecyeon yang tangan kanan sudah mulai masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Enghh~..hen..hentikan Taec..enghh~..ahh" ucap Sehun diselingi desahan ketika tangan kanan Taecyeon memainkan nipple Sehun.

"Kau bilang hentikan? Bukannya kau menikmatinya." Ucap Taecyeon sembari meremas bokong sehun dengan tangan kirinya.

Seakan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun, Taecyeon tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

BUGH..

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke muka Taecyeon. Orang yang memukuli Taecyeon menarik baju Taecyeon dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap dirinya. Dan terlihat seorang namja tan yang sudah dikenali Taecyeon.

"Jongin." Ucap Taecyeon mengetahui siapa yang memukulinya.

BUGHH..

Lagi-lagi Jongin memukul Taecyeon kali ini perutnyalah yang dipukuli. Gerombolan yang melihat Taecyeon dipukuli pun tak tinggal diam, mereka segera mengepung Jongin.

"Sehun, pergilah." Perintah Jongin pada Sehun yang dari tadi diam.

Sehun pun segera menuruti perintah Jongin, Sehun berlari ke tempat yang aman dan bersembunyi disana.

BUGH..

BUGH..

BUGH..

Jongin memukuli gerombolan itu dengan sangat cepat seperti sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Ia menangkis tendangan yang dilakukan oleh gerombolan akan tetapi dengan mudahnya Jongin menghindarinya.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang setelah ia selesai memukuli mereka .

"K..K..Kai." Balas Sehun denga terbata –bata sembari keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Jongin berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hun?" tanya Jongin khawatir melihat keadaan Sehun yang bajunya sudah acak-acakan.

"Ak..ak..aku takut Kai, aku benar-benar takut." Ucap Sehun gemetar dengan tangan yang sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan takut,Hun. Ada aku disini." ucap Jongin menenangkan.

"K..Kai dibela.."

BUGH..

Sebelum Sehun meyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin sudah memukul Taecyeon yang ingin menyerang dari belakang.

Sreek..

Jongin menarik baju Taecyeon "Dengar ini baik-baik Taec, jangan pernah sekali lagi kau menyentuhnya bahkan untuk seinchi pun atau aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Jongin.

"Ayo, Hun." Ajak Jongin sembari menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Merekapun meninggalkan Taecyeon dan kawan-kawannya yang sudah babak belur.

#Flashback Off#

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin di ruang UKS.

"Aku lapar Pabo." Jawab Jongin sembari menahan rasa sakit dibibirnya yang terluka.

"Sini aku obati lukamu." Ucap Sehun sembari mengobati luka Jongin.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Jongin.

Namun sehun mengabaikan ucapan Jongin, ia mulai mengobati luka Jongin.

Awww..

"Pelan-pelan pabo." Ucap Jongin.

"Segitu saja sakit." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang rasa sakit Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin ketus sembari menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Jongin sembari menidurkan dirinya di ranjang

"Mianhae.." gumam Sehun yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Akhirnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di UKS.

_'Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang rasa sakit Oh Sehun.'_

Kata-kata itu teringat jelas di pikiran Sehun.

"Aku tahu Kai, aku tahu rasanya sakit bahkan sakitku mungkin lebih sakit daripada dirimu Kai." Gumam Sehun sembari memegang jantungnya yang terasa amat sakit mengingat masa lalu yang tak ingin diingatnya.

#Flashback On#

"Aku mohon jangan hyung.." ucap Sehun pada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang apa Sehun-ah." Ucap seseorang dengan wajah pervert terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Enghh~…ahh..H..Hyung..jebal..ahh~.." ucap Sehun disertai desahan ketika seseorang itu meremas Juniornya.

"Keraskan lagi desahanmu, Chagiya.." ucap orang itu masih dengan meremas junior Sehun.

"Enghh~..ahh.." desah Sehun makin keras ketika orang itu mengocok Juniornya

#Flashback Off#

.

.

.

_Gudang Atap Sekolah.._

"Kris, kenapa tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang bingung dengan tingkah Kris.

"Tatapannya berbeda." Ucap Kris tidak jelas.

"Apa maksud.."

"Yack Kris kenapa kau meninggalkan kami." Omel Chanyeol yang melihat Kris pergi.

"Tatapanmu juga berbeda, _Ge_." Gumam Tao.

"Kau bicara apa Tao?" tanya Chanyeol yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Tao.

"Ani. Kajja kita susul Kris." Ucap Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey Tao kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku." Omel Chanyeol lagi.

"_Aku sebenarnya tahu apa yang kau katakan Tao._" Batin Chanyeol sembari pergi menyusul mereka.

* * *

"Sehun-ah disini." ucap Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun sedang mencari tempat untuk makan.

"Sehun bukankah tadi kau bersama Jongin, lalu sekarang dimana Jongin." Tanya Suho pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang sakit." Jawab sembari memakan makanannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nae." Jawab Sehun.

"Kupikir namja seperti itu tidak akan pernah sakit." Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Jaga bicaramu Baekhyun." Tegur Do yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan kita menjenguknya." Lanjut Do memberi usul.

"Setuju." Ucap mereka kecuali Sehun yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Sekalian kita bolos pelajaran matematika." Ucap Xiumin senang.

"Teman-teman sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kyu Seonsangnim." Ucap Chen pada yang lain.

"Benarkah Chen? Kupikir kau sudah mengerjakan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Nae, ada beberapa soal yang belum kukerjakan." Ucap Chen.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo teman-teman." Ucap Suho.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Chen di kantin.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Xiumin yang baru saja masuk ke ruang UKS sembari memeluk Jongin.

"Iiih apa-apan sich.." omel Jongin yang tak ingin dipeluk-peluk si Bakpau.

"Yah..Jongin aku kan kangen sama kamu." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Pergi..pergi kau banci kaleng." Ucap Jongin mengusir Xiumin karena tingkah laku Xiumin yang menjijikkan.

"Ahh..sayang kenapa aku diusir?" tanya Xiumin masih sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yack..kau ini mau kubunuh yaaa!" ucap Jongin yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah laku Xiumin.

"Sudah hentikan actingmu Xiumin"Ucap Suho yang dari tadi melihat mereka.

"Baiklah." Ucap Xiumin yang sudah kembali menjadi Xiumin yang biasanya (?)

"Jadi, Jongin kau sakit apa?" tanya Suho pada Jongin yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Aku tidak sakit apa-apa." Jawab Jongin ketus.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, jangan urusi urusanku. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini." Ucap Jongin ketus.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan pergi dari sini. Sebelum kau jujur pada kami." Ucap Do pada Jongin yang berada disamping ranjang Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin tidur." Ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mukamu babak belur?" tanya Do yang melihat muka Jongin yang terluka.

"Diam kau." Perintah Jongin sembari menarik kerah kemeja Do.

"Sudah hentikan, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Sehun yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sudah cepat bawa teman-teman bodohmu ini keluar." Ucap Jongin pada Sehun sembari mendorong kasar Do.

"Dasar kau tak tau diri." Hina Baekhyun yang tak terima dihina.

"Apa kau bilang, kuntet?" ucap Jongin sembari menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita pergi. Jongin sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu sekarang." Ucap Suho bijaksana.

.

.

.

"Huh..si Jongin itu tidak tau diri sekali sih." Dumel Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bahas itu lagi. Mungkin ia sedang dalam keadaan bad mood." Ucap Do.

"Tapi dia itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau lihat tadi dia mendorongmu padahal kau kan hanya tanya kondisinya." Ucap Xiumin kesal.

"Aku tahu tapi mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Do bijaksana.

"Kau ini terlalu baik Do." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Suho." Ucap Do malu.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menunjukkan kemesraan kalian pada kami." Ucap Baekhyun yang iri melihat kemesraan Suho dan Do.

"Kenapa kalian iri ya?" ledek Suho.

"Kata siapa kami iri." Elak Baekhyun.

"Benar kata siapa kami iri. Kalian saja yang kepedean." Ucap Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Suho.

"Nae." Jawab Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Yasudah kalau begitu tapi kupikir kau cocok dengan Chen,Min." goda Suho pada Xiumin.

"Dan kau cocok sekali dengan si Chanyeol." Lanjut Suho pada Baekhyun.

"Yack SUHOOO.." Teriak Baekhyun dan Xiumin sembari mengejar Suho yang sudah kabur dari amukan mereka berdua.

Do yang melihat tingkah laku mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum. Namun senyum itu hilang ketika ia melihat raut muka Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja,Hun? Tanya Do khawatir.

"Nae." Jawab Sehun sembari pergi meninggalkan Do dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore siswa-siswa Star High School sudah harus kembali kerumahnya. Begitu juga kelas yang dihuni Sehun yang saat ini sudah sepi dikarnakan siswa-siswanya sudah pulang pada saat bel pulang baru berbunyi.

"Ayo, Kai." Ajak Sehun pada Jongin.

Jongin yang diajak hanya diam mencueki ajakan Sehun, ia lebih memilih pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani Sehun.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun pada Jongin yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya di kelas sendirian.

Jongin yang dipanggil pun tak bergeming, ia tetap berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun tak tinggal diam ia tetap mengikuti Jongin. Jongin yang dari tadi diikutin Sehun pun tak peduli ia tetap berjalan keluar dari area sekolah.

"Sini aku bawakan." Tawar Sehun pada Jongin yang sudah berada disamping Jongin sembari mengambil tas ransel yang dibawa Jongin.

Tanpa jawaban dari Jongin, Sehun sudah membawakan tas ransel Jongin.

" Sehunn…" panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang berlari menuju Sehun dan Jongin.

"Loh kenapa kau membawa tas dia? Apa kau disuruh-suruh olehnya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang melihatnya membawa tas Jongin.

"Aniya." Jawab Sehun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawakan tasnya?" tanya Xiumin yang berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang membantunya." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Memang dia tidak bisa membawanya sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongin.

"Itu.."

"Wah..wah sepertinya ada yang cemburu." Ucap Seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka.

"Tiang Listrik, ngapain kau ikut campur." Ucap Baekhyun ketus pada seseorang yang dipanggil tiang listrik yang tidak lain Si Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku ikut campur karena aku cemburu padamu." Goda Chanyeol didepan muka Baekhyun yang membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu karena malu akan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksu.."

"Kajja kita pulang, Chagiya." Ucap Chanyeol memotong omongan Baekhyun sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih kau." Protes Baekhyun yang tidak suka dengan perilaku Chanyeol sembari menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"Sudahlah ayo ikut." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pemaksaan ia membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin dan Xiumin.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin kemana?" tanya Xiumin pada Baekhyun yang sudah pergi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin karena ia sudah dibawa paksa Chanyeol pergi jauh.

"Yasudah kalau tak ada Baekhyun masih ada Sehun yang menemaniku. Ya kan, Hun?" ucap Xiumin pada Sehun yang ternyata sudah pergi dengan Jongin.

"lak kemana Sehun?" tanya Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat sekelilingnya.

Namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan Sehun yang ia temukan malah Chen yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan muka yang lesu. Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin berlari menghampiri Chen.

"Chen." Panggil Xiumin yang sudah berada disamping Chen.

"Ehh..Xiumin ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Xiumin.

"Chen, kau belum dijemput?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat Chen masih menunggu jemputannya.

"Nae, mungkin Ummaku sedikit sibuk jadi dia agak telat menjemputku." Jawab Chen.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Xiumin.

"Tidak perlu, Min." Tolak Chen.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Xiumin.

"Yasudah kalau itu maumu." Ucap Chen mengalah.

Mereka pun akhinya menunggu sampai hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu tapi Umma Chen tak kunjung datang. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah mobil memasuki area sekolah.

CKITTT..

Mobil itu berhenti didepan Chen dan Xiumin.

"Chen, ayo pulang" ajak seseorang dari dalam mobil itu yang ternyata adalah Umma Chen.

"Nae." Ucap Chen.

"Yasudah Xiumin, aku pulang dulu. Gomawo karena sudah menemaniku." Ucap Chen pada Xiumin.

"No Problem." Balas Xiumin memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Chen dan Umma Chen pun meninggalkan area sekolah meninggalkan Xiumi n yang masih berdiri disana.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti." Ucap Jongin yang lelah diikuti Sehun.

"Kata siapa aku mengikutimu, ini kan jalan menuju rumahku juga." Ucap Sehun.

"Terserah kau lah." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian berjalan kembali diikuti Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terulas diwajah Sehun yang jarang dilihat orang lain. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai didekat rumah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah." Panggil seorang yeoja yang sedang berada di pintu gerbang rumah Jongin.

"Nunna." Ucap Jongin melihat yeoja yang memanggilnya adalah sang Nunna.

Sehun yang mendengar Jongin dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber panggilan dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja yang membuat bulu kuduk Sehun merinding merasakan ketakutan yang kembali muncul pada dirinya.

"_Dia."_ Batin Nunna Jongin aka Luhan melihat Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin

"_Lulu."_ Batin Sehun dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Nunna sedang apa disini?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berada didekat Luhan.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, Pabo." Jawab Luhan sembari menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Appo." Keluh Jongin sembari memegang kepalanya yang dijitak.

"Rasakan itu." Ucap Luhan pada Jongin.

"Nunna jahat." Ucap Jongin pada Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kai, Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sehun pada Jongin sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Luhan

"Sehun" gumam Jongin yang melihat Sehun pergi.

"_Sehun-ah, akhirnya aku kembali bertemu denganmu, Chagiya._" Batin Luhan sembari menampilkan smirk yang sudah lama tak terlihat.

"Jongin masuklah, Nunna mau pergi dulu ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Luhan sembari pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Nae." Balas Jongin yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan lemasnya menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa ia kembali?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Deg

"_Suara itu."_ Batin Sehun mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia pun berbalik dan melihat orang yang memanggil yang ternyata..

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

**a/n : Mari kita main tebak-tebakan di chap ini. Siapakah yang memanggil Oh Sehun? Siapakah yang melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sehun? Silahkan dijawab reader…**

**Thanks to **

**Mitatitu| | |Milky|ChoEunHye12|Oh Jizze|evilfish1503| | nin nina|askasufa|**

**Oh Jizze| |Cho Ai Lyn|marvinaoct|rinie hun|Lala|GLux99| zizihunbi|**


	5. Chapter 4 : Reunion

**Best Friend, Enemy or Love**

Rate : M

Warning : Fanfic ini yaoi(boyxboy), Crack Pair, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

Disclaimer : Di SM cast punya Soman Ahjussi tapi di fanfic ini cast punya saya :p

a/n : Author minta maaf karena ngepost chapter ini pada bulan puasa. Author sendiri sebenarnya gak bisa bikin yang gitu-gitu tapi

otak pervert author lagi On heheh..Satu lagi karakter _Luhan dimasa sekarang Yeoja_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Reunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Previous Chapter_**

Sehun berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa ia kembali?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakang Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Deg

"_Suara itu."_ Batin Sehun mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Ia pun berbalik dan melihat orang yang memanggil yang ternyata..

**-FujoFuji-**

"Park-Ahjussi?" ucap Sehun yang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sehun-ah gawat." Ucap Park Ahjussi yang sudah berada disamping Sehun.

"Gawat kenapa?"tanyaku yang mulai khawatir dengan ucapan Park Ahjussi.

"Appamu..Appamu mabuk berat dan dia sekarang sedang mengamuk." Jawab Park Ahjussi.

"Mwo!"ucap Sehun terkejut tatkala mendengar jawaban Park Ahjussi.

"Dimana Appa sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar makin khawatir.

"Dia ada di tempat biasa dia minum. Kajja kuantar kau." Jawab Park Ahjussi sembari mengantarkan Sehun ke tempat Appanya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan kulihat Appa yang sedang memecahkan banyak botol minuman

"Appa!"panggil Sehun pada Appanya yang sedang mengamuk itu

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun menghampiri Appanya mencoba menghentikan amukannya.

BUGHH..

Appa Sehun mendorong Sehun dengan keras hingga membuatnya membentur tembok, Park Ahjussi yang melihat itu pun langsung membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Gwenchana, Sehun-ah?" tanya Park Ahjussi.

"Nde."jawabku sembari memegang bahunya yang sepertinya terluka.

Setelah membantu Sehun, Park Ahjussi segera meminta bantuan warga sekitar untuk menghentikan amukan Appa Sehun.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida atas bantuannya, Ahjussi."ucap Sehun berterimakasih pada Park Ahjussi sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Cheonma." Ucap Park Ahjussi yang kemudian keluar dari rumah.

Setelah mengantarkan Park Ahjussi pulang, Sehun segera mengambilkan air putih untuk Appanya.

"Appa, kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sehun pada Appanya sembari masuk ke kamar Appanya yang sangat kacau.

"Chagiya.." rancau Appa Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk, ia tak mendengarkan perkataan Sehun.

"Chagiyaa..kembalilah.." rancau Appa Sehun lagi sembari menatap kosong jendala kamarnya seolah-olah ada orang yang dimaksudnya disana.

"Appa minumlah." Ucap Sehun sembari memberikan segelas air putih pada Appanya.

PRANGGG..

Appa menepis tangan Sehun yang membawa segelas air yang membuat gelas itu pecah.

"Pergi kau !." Omel Appa pada Sehun dengan tatapannya yang seakan ingin membunuhnya.

"Appa.."gumam Sehun.

"Chagiyaa…" rancau Appa Sehun lagi sembari memegang pakaian lama Ummanya.

"Appa.."panggil Sehun pada Appanya dengan tatapan sendu sembari menyentuh pundak Appanya.

"Sehun, kau disini nak?"tanya Appa Sehun yang sudah mulai berubah 1800menjadi baik

"Nde."jawab Sehun sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu Appanya sedang dalam Keadaan baik.

Sehun miris melihat keadaan Appa yang tak menentu kadang kejam kadang baik dalam waktu yang bersamaan mungkin kalian berpikir itu DID dan ya kalian benar. Appa Sehun penderita DID akut, dan itu adalah salahsatu penyebab Umma Sehun pergi selain karena factor ekonomi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada pecahan kaca disini?" tanya Appa Sehun yang melihat adanya serpihan kaca yang berserakan dilantai beserta air yang tercecer.

"Ehh..itu aku tadi ceroboh membawa air dan obat untuk Appa jadi pecah deh. Mianhae Appa" Dusta Sehun sembari membersihkan serpihan kaca itu.

"Hmm..begitukah." ucap Appa Sehun menanggapi jawaban Sehun.

Awwww..

Rintih Sehun kesakitan terkena serpihan kaca.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah?" tanya Appa Sehun khawatir sembari menghampiri Sehun.

Aww

Rintih Sehun lagi ketika Appanya memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Appa Sehun yang makin khawatir.

"Ani. Bukan apa-apa,Appa. Aku hanya kesakitan karena ada serpihan kaca yang masuk ke dalam jariku." Kilah Sehun yang kebetulan memang ada serpihan kaca yang masuk ke dalam jarinya..

"Benarkah? Coba Appa lihat." Ucao Appa Sehun sembari melihat jari Sehun yang terluka.

"Enghh.."

Sehun melenguh karena Appa mencoba mengambil kaca itu dengan cara menghisap jari Sehun yang terluka.

"Nah bagaimana?" tanya Appa Sehun setelah mengeluarkan serpihan kaca itu.

"Ne. Sudah agak enakan." Jawab Sehun.

"Jja..kalau begitu cepatlah tidur biar Appa yang membersihkan kaca itu." Ujar Appa Sehun.

"Ne. Selamat Malam Appa." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Appanya.

**-FujoFuji-**

Burung –burung berkicau membangun manusia yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"HOAMM.."

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Jongin-ah kau sudah bangun?" tanya Luhan yang berada dibalik pintu kamar Jongin.

"Hmm..nde." jawab Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan mengantuk sembari mengucek matanya.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun cepetlah mandi." titah Luhan sembari pergi menuju ruang makan.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Jongin segera beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

-SKIP OK ;) –

"Ingat Jongin setelah bel pulang kau harus segera pulang. Arraseo?" ucap Luhan pada Jongin layaknya seorang Umma pada Anaknya.

"Nde, Nunna. Jongin mengerti." Balas Jongin malas mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sudah sering ia dengar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Nunna pergi yaa. Pay pay." Ucap Luhan sembari melambaikan tangan yang kemudian kembali menaiki bus yang mengantarnya.

"Cie..cie ada yang dianter tuhh.." ejek Si Trouble Maker Kris yang sedang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"…"

Jongin diam tidak ingin membalas perkataan yang dianggapnya tak penting. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kris dan kawan-kawannya.

"Aku juga ingin diperhatikan oleh keluargaku."batin Kris yang sebenarnya iri melihat interaksi Jongin dan Nunnanya.

"Kris, Kajja." Ajak Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Hm." Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah dan pergi entah kemana bersama dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka akan bolos. Sedangkan Tao hari ini ia ada latihan wushu jadi ia tak bisa ikut.

**-FujoFuji-**

Di lain tempat..

Kayuh..

Kayuh..

Kayuh..

Itulah yang sedang Sehun lakukan di pagi hari. Saat ini Sehun sedang melakukan aktivitas pagi harinya yakni mengantarkan Koran dengan sepeda. Sudah hampir 3 tahun Sehun hidup mandiri, setiap harinya ada saja yang dikerjakan Sehun dari mengantar koran di pagi hari seperti yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, bekerja di sebuah café pada hari libur sampai menjadi pengantar segala sesuatu. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menghidupi kehidupannya dan Appanya. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak kenapa Sehun harus bekerja padahal ia adalah pelajar dan dia masih punya Appa. Yupz...karena appanya penderita DID jadi tak mungkin ia bisa berkerja dikondisinya yang tak menentu itu.

"Hah..lelahnya." ucap Sehun sembari merapatkan kembali jas seragam yang dipakainya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Ckiitt..

"Ahh..Sehun, kau sudah selesai rupanya." Ujar Kim Ahjussi,boss yang memberinya pekerjaan ini.

"Nde." Balas Sehun.

"Ini bayaranmu untuk hari ini." Ucap Kim Ahjussi memberikan Sehun uang.

"Nde, gamsahamnida Ahjussi." Ucap Sehun sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah Sehun selesai mengantarkan Koran, Sehun segera menuju Sehun tahu jam pelajaran sudah dimulai tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Satpam sekolah dan staff guru disekolah sudah tahu tentang pekerjaan Sehun jadi mereka sudah paham kenapa Sehun terkadang terlambat.

Tring..

Tring..

(Ceritanya bunyi telepon Sehun yaa..)

Sehun mengangkat IPhone yang berbunyi.

"Annyeong."

"…"

"Nde. Aku akan mengambilnya, Hyung."

"…"

"Nde,tak apa kok Hyung. Aku tidak keberatan."

"…"

"Cheonma."

Sehun menutup teleponnya, ia segera berbalik arah ia tak lagi menuju sekolah melainkan ke tempat yang diperintahkan si ini pekerjaan Sehun sebagai pengantar segela sesuatu sedang berjalan, barusan ia disuruh oleh si penelepon untuk mengambilkan dokumen di rumahnya dan mengantarkannya ke kafe tempat si penelepon berada.

/Skip Time/

"Gomawo, Sehun-ah." Ucap Si Penelopan yang ternyata adalah bossnya di kafe tempat ia bekerja yang bernama Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung.

"Ne." balas Sehun.

"Oh yaa Sehun karena kau ada disini bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkanmu pada karyawan baru yang akan bekerja disini." ujar Yesung.

"Ne." balas Sehun.

"Kau kemarilah." Perintah Yesung pada karyawan barunya.

Karyawan itu pun menghampiri Yesung dan Sehun.

Deg..

Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata karyawan baru yang diperkenalkan Yesung Hyung adalah orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya yakni Luhan. Namun ia segera menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya ia tak ingin dilihat lemah oleh Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri, ia memperkenalkan diri seolah ia tak mengenali Sehun.

"Ne, Sehun imnida." Balas Sehun ia tetap mencoba bersikap rileks.

"Ahh..Sehun bukankah kau harus sekolah." Ucap Yesung melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 09.00.

"Ne." balas Sehun, ia masih tetap menatap Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang sedang ditatap hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang bagi Sehun adalah sebuah pertanda buruk.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah berangkat." Perintah Yesung sembari pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Karena Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama ada disana, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe, ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sehun-ah tunggu."

"…"

Sehun yang mendengar itu mencoba menghiraukannya,ia tetap berjalan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun berjalan pun mengejarnya sampai di sebuah gang sepi.

Greb..

Luhan menarik tangan kiri Sehun dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Chagi." Ucap Luhan dengan suara rendah.

"Ak..ak..aku ingin.."

"Engh~…ahh.." desah Sehun karena tangan kanan Luhan sudah meremas Juniornya dari luar celana.

"Kau masihlah tetap sensitif, Chagiya." Ucap Luhan ditelinga kanan Sehun sembari mencium leher jenjang Sehun.

"Enghh~..ahh..h..h..hen..ahh..hentikan..engh~..Lu..lu." ucap Sehun disertai desahan yang terdengar sangat sexy bagi Luhan.

"Kenapa harus dihentikan, Chagi. Bukankah kau menyukainya." Ucap Luhan yang masih meremas Junior Sehun sembari melepaskan jas yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Lu..lu..enghh~..ahh..je..jebal." ucap Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Luhan tak mempedulikan ucapan Sehun, ia tetap meremas junior sehun bahkan sekarang ia mulai menurunkan resleting celana Sehun, lalu menurunkan celana terlihatlah junior Sehun yang tercetak jelas pada celana dalam yang Sehun sudah mulai lemas, ia tak tahan lagi untuk tetap berdiri. Beruntunglah Luhan dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sehun.

"Enghh~..ahhhh.."

Crot

Crot

Crot

Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya. Luhan bisa merasakan celana dalam Sehun yang sudah basah akibat sperma yang sudah merembes.

Treng..

Treng..

Treng.. (bunyi telepon Luhan)

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, ia mengambil iphone dari dalam kantung saku celananya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"…"

"Nde, aku akan segera kesana Umma."

"…"

"Ne."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang matanya sudah mulai sayu. Ia menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan sangat lembut.

"Kita akan teruskan nanti, Chagi."

Chu

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut namun makin lama ciuman itu makin penuh nafsu. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun dengan sangat ganas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Chagi. Dan ingat kau tidak bisa kabur dariku karena kau adalah milikku." Ucap Luhan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Kemudian Luhan merapikan celana yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah masuk sekolah, aku akan mengirimu surat atas nama Appa ke sekolahmu." Ujar Luhan sembari mengusap air mata Sehun yang masih terus mengalir.

"Jangan menangis chagiya." Ucap Luhan lembut.

Chuu..

Setelah mencium sekilas Sehun, Luhan pergi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kafe.

Brukk..

Sehun jatuh, ia tak kuat menahan rasa ketakutan dan traumanya pada sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Hunnie.." panggil Seseorang yang melihat Sehun jatuh, ia berlari ke arah Sehun untuk menolongnya.

"Kai." Ucap Sehun yang terdengar sangat lemah sampai akhirnya Sehun pingsan.

Seseorang yang menolong Sehun yang ternyata adalah Jongin mengangkat Sehun ala Bride Style dan membawanya ke rumah Sehun.

.

.

.

**-ToBeContinue-**

**a/n : Luhan pada masa sekarang Yeoja tapi ia rada agresif. Kalo kalian ingin tau karakter Luhan lebih dalam, baca kelanjutan ceritanya di chap**

** berikutnya:) **


End file.
